The Return of Pandora pt. 4
The Mockingjay Crusaders joins forces with The Miracle in order to get ready for their new showdown. Meanwhile, a new villain Archie Mitchell despise Pandora for trying to unleash darkness and destruction. He ordered Toy Mafia to send the troops to hunt and kill the Acolytes. The Song: Urpneys Warsong is by Ozzy Osbourne, Frank Bruno and Billy Connolly. Transcript Landarick: We came to warn you: Pandora and her children will kill all of you. She'll take over the Multi-Universe. Terra: Then let's waste no time! We must leave immediately! (The Miracle Elite begin running everywhere, beginning to pack up.) Takanuva: We took a terrible risk looking for you. But, it's awful to hear about Pandora, isn't it? Terra: I didn't want to believe you. Besides, this is our home on earth. If I don't fight for it, who will? Landarick: We will. Terra: It's gonna be dangerous. Landarick: (Quoting young Simba) Danger? Ha! I laugh at the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha! Lucinda: That's why we're not afraid of the Acolytes. Takanuva: Because, We are good guy. Never let villains win. Are you all in on this? Terra: Yes. Gatomon: We're Ready! Takanuva: Then it's time for your fixer-upper. Well, Terra, if it's important to you, we're with you to the end. (Terra smiles appreciatively. Nice scene with the Mockingjay Crusaders and the Miracle Elite on the ledge viewing the work ahead of them. At the castle of Swan Lake.) Harry Moleman: Boss, Pandora was arises. What would we do? Archie Mitchell: We'll start by hunting the target. Then we'll get rid of Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon Universes. Understand? My time will come. (To Stockmoan) Assemble the Troops! Chuckles: ATTENTION!!!!!! Archie Mitchell: Today, you will attack the Acolytes and all other heroes with every known type of weapon. I can no longer tolerate the existence of "queen of darkness" and "mother of all villains". SHE MUST BE DESTROYED!!!!!!!! Troopers: Born to the sound of marching feet, Trained as a military elite. Each of us drilled and singled out to be, An Urpney. Chuckles: Cream of the Urpney single males, Fit for the fight and hard as nails. Never afraid and each one proud to be, All: An Urpney. Trooper # 1: Nobody goes where Urpneys dare, Trooper #2: Ruthless and deadly, firm but fair. Trooper #3: Out in the night we spoil for a fight, All: No wimps are we! We're braver than you'd think we would be, And we're brighter than the average fighter, That's why we all Are Urpneys! Trooper #5: We are the Lord of Nightmare's troops, Trooper #6: Feared and revered by Wuts and Noops! Trooper #7: Enemy armies always turn and flee, All: From Urpneys. Born to the sound of marching feet, Trained as a military elite. Each of us drilled and singled out to be, An Urpney. Trooper #1: Nobody goes where Urpneys dare, Troopers: Ruthless and deadly, firm but fair. Trooper #2: Out in the night we spoil for a fight, Tropper #3: No wimps are we! We're braver than you'd think we would be, All: And we're brighter than the average fighter, That's why we all Are Urpneys! Born to the sound of marching feet, Trained as a military elite. Each of us drilled and singled out to be, An Urpney. Trooper #1: Cream of the Urpney single males, Trooper #2: Fit for the fight and hard as nails. All: Never afraid and each one proud to be, An Urpney. Nobody goes where Urpneys dare, Ruthless and deadly, firm but fair. Out in the night we spoil for a fight, No wimps are we! We're braver than you'd think we would be, And we're brighter than the average fighter, Back to the top That's why we all Are Urpneys! We all are Urpneys! Archie Mitchell: Now my pretties, go and ATTACK!!!!! Soon her box of evil will be mine! (Disappearing) MINE!!!!!! (laughing) Trivia Category:Legends of the Multi-UniverseCategory:TheBrideKingCategory:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline Category:The F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline